


Caught

by bookem_assbutt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookem_assbutt/pseuds/bookem_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Danny and Steve fall asleep cuddled up together at Steve's place and Catherine finds them like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

 

"I’m wiped," Danny complained to Steve as they clambered up the stairs. Steve shot Danny a tired smile, took off his shirt, and dropped onto his bed.

"I’m not sharing the same bed with you Steve," Danny said, crossing his arms over his chest. Steve rolled his eyes, and tugged Danny onto the bed.

"You keep telling yourself that," Steve replied with a yawn, before tugging Danny closer.

"At least buy me a drink first you neanderthal animal," Danny wriggled to make himself more comfortable, before they both dropped off into a deep slumber.

Half an hour later..

Catherine arrived at Steve’s front door, and punched in the alarm code before going inside.

"Steve…?" Catherine called out, as she made her way upstairs. She stopped short and froze when she saw two figures sleeping in Steve’s bed. At first a frown took over her face, but as she realized who was cuddled up to Steve, she grinned manically and quickly took out her phone.

"Called it!" She whispered to herself softly as she snapped a photo (or 10). When Steve stirred in his sleep, Catherine quickly put her phone away, and grabbing her dufflebag, quickly left the house.

Outside sitting in her rental car, Catherine sent a text message with the pictures attached to the rest of Five-O.

"I knew it! Haha Steve you sneaky boy…" Catherine drove off to check into a hotel, with a excited grin as her phone began to explode with messages.

Back at the Mcgarrett house, Steve sneezed violently before falling back asleep and tangling his legs with Danny’s.


End file.
